


While You Were Sleeping

by Kayim



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment fic prompt of: a lover wakes up with amnesia after they have finally declared their true feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Sleeping

Kensi sits by his bedside until he wakes. She doesn't sleep, eats only when someone puts a candy bar in her hand, and watches. His eyes are closed, the same way they were when she finally said she loved him, but that time she knew he was faking. She wished he was now.

The bullet had torn through his shoulder, a through-and-through. It should have been a simple patch up in the hospital, but something had gone wrong. An infection, they told her, no one could have predicted it. And all she could do now was wait.

She remembers their last night together, curled up together on her sofa, popcorn discarded on the floor, end credits rolling on the movie. He lay down with his head on her lap, gazing up at her until his eyes grew heavy and he started to doze off. She ran her fingers through his hair and leaned down awkwardly to kiss the top of his head. "Love you, you crazy man," she said quietly. His eyes stayed closed, but a smile crossed his lips.

She says it again now, her hands brushing the same mess of hair from his forehead, but this time it's more of a prayer than anything else. "Love you," she whispers. "Wake up. Please."

His eyelids flutter and her heart jumps. "Deeks?" She grips his hand tightly, squeezing to see if he responds. It's there. Slight, but she felt his fingers move. She turns and shouts to the nurse, unwilling to move, even for a moment.

The nurse rushes in, fussing around them, checking his pulse and scanning the readouts on the monitors.

His eyes start to open and the nurse pushes past Kensi to get closer to her patient.

"Mr Deeks," she says, her hand gripping his wrist to monitor his pulse. "How are we feeling?"

"... hit by a bus," he mumbles in return. Kensi smiles, knowing that her partner is back. The nurse has seems to have finished whatever she was doing, and Kensi's too impatient, so she forces her way forward. She leans down and kisses him, hard and desperate. It's her way of saying thank you for surviving. He'll understand.

But he doesn't respond. She pulls away and he looks at her, his brow furrowed. "Um, thanks," he says, eyes darting around the room. "But do I know you?"

The air is sucked from Kensi's lungs. She backs away, knocking the chair over, colliding with the monitor. She can't breathe and her heart is pounding in her chest. She keeps moving until she hits the wall.

The nurse has helped him sit up in the bed and she sees his eyes are wide. "Shit, Kens, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare..."

He doesn't get a chance to finish. She's there, in front of him, her eyes filled with tears that she refuses to let fall. She wants to thump him, but she doesn't. "You idiot," she says, but they both know that's not what she means.

"I'm sorry," he replies. "I love you too."


End file.
